Parade Chaps
by Viktor Mayrin
Summary: Western AU. Arkos. Sunspot. "A pair of chaps strictly for show. Might be worn for the grand entry parade at a rodeo." A not entirely serious story that was literally made as a vehicle for the thirsty thirsty Arkos fans of Tumblr. You know who you are.
1. Cold Coffee and Dry Biscuits

Parade Chaps

By Viktor Mayrin

_A/N: This, ladies and gentlemen, you can blame my "friends" on Tumblr for. While there is no _explicit _sexual content, it's definitely trending towards the more sensual side. You guys know who you are. Anyway. Expect heavy fluff with a dash of lime for a kick. Set in a Western-inspired AU. Onward!_

**Chapter One – Cold Coffee and Dry Biscuits**

Velvet gently shook Pyrrha's shoulder. "Hey." She whispered. "First light, Miss Nikos. We best get going if we want to beat the heat."

Pyrrha sat up and rubbed her eyes. "_Hell_, I can't wait for a real bed and fresh coffee."

Velvet nodded as she roused Sun from slumber. "I kin agree wholeheartedly with you. C'mon, Sun! Get up afore your namesake does! Else we'll leave ya for Grimm bait."

"Aww, gerrof me Velvet!" The man grumbled as he strove to evade her fingers. "I'm wakeful!"

"Quiet." Pyrrha hissed, drawing her pistol.

Both Faunus immediately snapped to attention. Sun pulled out a Mare's Leg from his bedroll as Velvet carefully uncorked a phial of Dust. Their Sandwyrm, Amandine, rumbled as she began to slowly uncurl her spiked tail. Silence reigned for a tense moment in the early morning as the travelers peered into the paling horizon.

Pyrrha let out a slow breath as Amandine's tail curled back around the Sandwyrm's side. She carefully disarmed the revolver and activated the safety as she set it down. Velvet gently replaced the stopper on the phial and Sun checked his shotgun as he relaxed.

"Musta been a lone Beowulf or summat." Pyrrha said as she started stowing her bedroll. "Anything bigger woulda set Amandine off in a hurry."

"Let's just git goin', alright?" Velvet said plaintively. "I ain't exactly equipped for any kind of engagement right now."

They finished breaking camp quickly and stowed their gear in the saddlebags on Amandine. After a few mouthfuls of cold coffee and dry biscuits, they clambered onto the back of the Sandwyrm and started the last leg of their trek.

-/-

The frontier outpost was quiet for the most part. Pyrrha surveyed the almost empty main thoroughfare between the buildings, catching glimpses of runners and the odd shopkeep minding the porch. Thankfully, they didn't have any issues navigating to the warehouse at the far end. Pyrrha guided Amandine around to the side of the building and made a curious noise, causing the Sandwyrm to come to a halt. All three passengers dismounted with differing degrees of grace, though none of them landed on their posteriors.

Pyrrha caught Velvet's eye and nodded to Sun as they stretched. "Care to take this fella to his Queen? I'll reimburse you if you can keep him occupied for the evening."

Velvet rolled her eyes as she fanned herself with her hat. "I suppose I can make sure he's sufficiently distracted so he don't drink himself into the poorhouse. What's her name again?"

"Blake Belladonna, as I recall. She'll be singin' French and the doorman will know Sun. The place is called the Beacon Club. Real fancy-like, 'least for a frontier place. They got their hands on a Dust generator, so there'll be lights and the like."

"You reckon they'll have indoor plumbing?" The Faunus asked as she twisted a lock of her hair forlornly. "I ain't too inclined to pumpin' a bath for three."

"If the Beacon Club _doesn't_, the inn certainly will. Anyhow, make sure he don't get tossed out afore she starts her caterwaulin' and he'll be dandy."

"Aye ma'am. Hey Sun!" She called to the man. "Miss Nikos is giving us the evenin' to go to the Beacon Club! Y'all be on your best behavior and maybe Miss Belladonna will enjoy your company again."

The man let out a whoop as he raised his closed hand into the air. "Thank ye kindly, Miss Nikos! I'll have this place organized nicer 'an a bank by sundown!"

"Least he's enthusiastic about his work. Not many folk like warehouse squattin'." Velvet remarked as she finished unloading a saddlebag.

"Rightly so," Pyrrha puffed as she unhooked another bag, "it's borin' work and not all that glamorous. Though it does put nice coin in the pocket."

"Certainly nicer than anythin' in the city. Thank you again for the opportunity, Miss Nikos."

Pyrrha rummaged in the bag and pulled out a small pouch with a beaded fringe. "Pay it no mind, dear. I weren't about to leave you at that _establishment_ any longer than absolutely needed." She spat the word like it was a foul piece of meat. "Anyway, that should have enough to get you a good room at the Club. Assumin', that is, Miss Belladonna don't turn him out on his tail."

"Has that happened often?" Velvet asked as she tucked the pouch into her belt.

"Only the one time, I think. As I heard it, a feller from the White Fang showed up and worked her into a right tizzy. She didn't mean no harm, just wanted some space."

Velvet grumbled something under her breath as she grabbed the last bag. "I hope those bigots aren't in the area. Probably the _last_ thing we need right now is some high-n-mighty pissant with a chip on her shoulder." She added.

Pyrrha nodded absently as she withdrew the keys for the warehouse. "All unloaded then?" She called over to Sun.

"This side is clear! And mebbe we can get some oil for Amandine, yeah? She's lookin mighty parched!" He called back and nodded to the Sandwyrm.

"There should be some in the pens! Hang a tic, I'll open the doors now!" Pyrrha punched in her code and then slid the key into the mechanism. "Okay! Get her in here and see to her before y'all hit the inventory. I'll make my rounds and such. Oh, and Sun?"

"Yeah, Miss Nikos?"

"Do me a favor and make sure Velvet is cared for if you go about debauchin'. Don't let nobody give her any lip, even if that means cutting out on your Molly, hear?"

Sun seemed to deflate for a moment. "Well, I don't think Blake would begrudge me if I was to help Velvet. She might even take the hooligans to task herself."

"Regardless. Don't make trouble, be safe, and ease up on the hooch." Pyrrha pulled off her gloves and used them to fan herself. "Go ahead and turn on the fans in here, too. I'll get some sundries while I'm out. Anything in particular y'all want?"

"Just the regular stuff. Maybe get some fruit preserves, if they got any to spare. Trail rations are mighty dry." Velvet chimed in as she finished removing the harnesses from Amandine. "You looked parched though, Miss Nikos. Why not amble over by the saloon and take a nip? We can handle it for a few moments, I think."

Pyrrha blinked at the unexpected generosity. "Well, if you're sure...?"

"Psssh. Ain't like there's a lot you need to do, Miss." Sun added. "You'll be hobnobbin' with the sheriff and the like anyhow. May as well do it on a fully belly."

"Go on!" Velvet added, playfully flicking her hand. "Get some food in ya. We'll be _fine_."

"Alright, I'm goin'." Pyrrha chuckled as she waved. "Thank you again for the help!"

"Git outta here, woman! Afore you expire!" Sun crowed.

Velvet smacked his shoulder, a playful scowl on her face. "Sun, you watch yer mouth! Honestly! What does Blake see in you anyway?"

"Oh, more like what she sees _off_ me, if'n you catch my mean- ow, hey!"

-End Chapter-


	2. Hotter Than a Volcano

Parade Chaps

By Viktor Mayrin

_A/N: Okay so this chapter actually has Jaune and Pyrrha interacting, as well as the scene that started this whole madness in the first place. The infamous Bar Scene. Flirting and the talk of the town. Yeah._

**Chapter Two – Hotter Than a Volcano**

Jaune absently cleaned the shot glasses behind the bar as he swept the empty saloon with a bored gaze. With the recent rumblings that a Dust vein had been discovered in the nearby cave complex, most of the able-bodied folk had set out to find their fortune. While he understood the appeal, Mr Port paid him well enough that risking his life in the caves wasn't especially attractive.

As he turned to place the glasses back on the shelf, he heard the doors creak open. "Just a moment!" He called as he finished setting the glasses on their shelf.

"_Nice view_." He heard a feminine voice say emphatically.

Surprised, he glanced over his shoulder.

_Gorgeous_ might have been an accurate word, if he'd had the schooling. He'd overheard the terms "Jaw-Dropper" and "Heatstroke" used to describe particularly attractive women before. His own father had used the endearment "Angel" in reference to Jaune's mother.

He settled on "Breath-Taking" and _carefully_ set the last glass down. "Uh, how can I help you?"

She blinked and shook her head. "Ah, my apologies. I just arrived 'bout a half hour ago. Trail rations ain't exactly fillin' so I figured I might get myself a bite ta eat." She slid into a barstool and set her hat on the bar. "I'm none too picky right now."

"Ah, well. Sure, let me just get a menu..." He turned around again, hunting for the stack of menus. "You want anything to drink while ya wait?" He called over his shoulder.

"Fresh coffee, if you've got any. And water." There was a hopeful quality to her voice. "I ain't had fresh coffee for days."

Jaune pulled out a sheet from the stack and turned around. "Well, I kin still make some breakfast stuff if you want, or the lunch stuff. Oh, exceptin' the veggies. Our last shipment never made it past the Gulch, so we've had to make do with canned stuff." He leaned closer. "An' frankly, that shit is _nasty_, if you'll pardon my language."

"Well then, _handsome_," she crossed her arms and leaned forward, "what do _you_ recommend?"

_She's flirting. Wow. Even _I _can tell_. He thought to himself. "Well, since you want coffee, why not flapjacks and bacon?"

She dropped her head, groaning. "Aaaaaaagh, that sounds _heavenly_. If you've got _any_ syrup, I'll pay any price you name."

Jaune chuckled as he pulled an empty pitcher from the shelves. "I'll git right on that, then. Ice or no ice in yer water, miss?"

"Y'all can call me Pyrrha, sugar. And I'll _gladly_ take ice in that."

Jaune shook his head as he scooped ice into the pitcher. "Well then, _Pyrrha_, you can call me Jaune. And how do you like yer coffee, aside from fresh?"

"Well _Jaune_," she winked at him, "as strong as you can manage it. And two sugars."

He placed a glass next to the pitcher on the bar. "Right away, Pyrrha."

- / -

"That's it." Pyrrha said as she put her fork down. "I kin die happy now. Straight up to the Pearly Gates."

"I think you might be overstatin' just a tiny bit." Jaune said as he doodled on a notepad. "Hunger is the best spice anyhow."

"Nope. I ain't tellin' falsehoods." She grinned as she wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. "And if all of your food is this heavenly, I might have to sweep you off your feet and take you with me."

Jaune's scribbling paused for a brief moment. "I figure that's the first time anyone aside from Mother has said as much."

Pyrrha blinked and leaned closer. "You fibbin' me? No one ever said you do good cookin'?"

"To be honest, it's not like too many folk around here care how about taste so much as they care about just eatin' and goin' back to work." Jaune said, scratching out one of the sketches. "An' most people don't really stick around when they're done. Just pay their tab and go."

"Don't you ever work the evening crowds? They're always good for compliments, even if half are just fibs."

"Ah, I'm the dayshift, actually. Mr Port's hired a fellow and a couple of waifs to work evenings. The twins take orders and Xiong works the bar."

Pyrrha glanced around the bar. "What time are you officially off the clock?"

Jaune looked up, surprised. "Oh, 'round seven, depending on the crowd. Why?"

She grinned at him. "Oh, no reason. What's the bill?"

"Uh..." Jaune looked down and quickly calculated. "Six and a quarter."

Pyrrha dropped a ten-Lien note on the counter. "Keep the change, and keep your evening plans open. See you at seven." She swept her hat off the bar and blew a kiss as she walked out of the saloon.

Jaune blinked. "Huh."

- / -

"Did you roll in a sweets box?" Velvet asked, her hands on her hips. "'Cause you smell like-"

"Maple syrup and strawberries?" Pyrrha said, a large grin on her face. "Flapjacks, Velvet. And a _fantastic_ view."

"Of _what_? It's scrub lands for a hundred miles."

Sun's head popped up from behind a stack of boxes. "What? What happened?"

Pyrrha chuckled as she placed the grocery bags onto the foldout table. "Let's just say that I'm no longer hungry and I'm no longer starving."

Sun grinned and shook his head as he dropped out of sight again. "I was wonderin' if you'd ever find somethin' that'd catch yer eye. You tear his tag? Or her tag?"

"His, and I figured I'd wait until he was officially off the clock, since he's the barman."

"Okay, _what_ are you two talkin' 'bout? And what do ya mean, 'tearing his tag'?" Velvet grumbled as she started to help sort the various items. "And don't do none of that double meanin' stuff."

"Double meanin'? Sun, we always say what we mean, right?"

"O'course we do! Pyrrha's just got a mighty thirst is all, Velvet. I figure the barman would be the best person to help her with that."

"And, well, Miss Blake always has an itch and Sun's ever so kind as to help her with it."

"Ooooooooh, _you_ _two _best knock that off!"

- / -

"Mr port, I'm leavin'!" Jaune called into the back office. "The twins and Xiong are all set and my till is clear."

"Alright, Jaune! Have a good evening!" The rotund man replied. "See you on the morrow!"

Jaune nodded to the twins as he set his apron in his cubby. "Ladies."

"You got a hot date or somethin'?" Melanie quipped. "Only cause you ain't never skipped out so fast before."

"Mel, let him alone." Miltia muttered. "Ain't like it's yer business anyway."

Jaune gave them a half smile. "Might be something like that." He admitted. "Cheers."

"If yer tryin' to make the twins jealous, Jaune, you best not be fibbin'." Xiong said as he checked over the bar. "They're more likely to chew you up and spit you out if you play them."

"I ain't playin', sir." Jaune said. "I do actually have an engagement-"

"Perfect timin', Jaune."

Melanie dropped her tray as Miltia peered over her shoulder. Xiong let out a surprised grunt. Pyrrha grinned as she sauntered over to Jaune. "Your co-workers, I presume?"

"Ah, yes. The girls are Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. They do waitressin' and are fair hands at cookin', though Xiong is the real master of the kitchen. He's also the man to see if you want alcohol. Folks, this here is-"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Warehouses are my trade. I'll be borrowin' Jaune for the evening."

She gave them a wink and took Jaune by the hand, leading him out the door at a fast clip.

"I say, what's all the ruckus?" Mr port said as he ambled around the corner.

"I think Jaune done landed himself a Lady Caller, sir." Miltia said as her sister made various noises of disbelief.

Chapter End -


	3. Sating and Quenching

Parade Chaps

By Viktor Mayrin

_A/N: Well, this is it folks. If you blush easy or take umbrage with sensual activities, perhaps you should skip this chapter (well, it's also the _last_ chapter). Arkos abounds. Fluff, implied sex, and Jaune and Pyrrha being dorks. You have been warned_.

**Chapter Three – Sating the Hunger and Quenching the Thirst**

"You need ta git changed or anythin'?" Pyrrha asked as they strolled down the strip. "I kinda pulled you off quick."

Jaune shrugged. "I don't particularly know. Most of my stuff is like this." He indicated the button-down shirt and slacks-with-chaps. "I think I might have a Sunday Suit somewhere, but it probably won't fit me quite so well as when I was twenty."

She nodded as she bit her lip. "How 'bout dinner? You had anythin' yet?"

He shook his head. "Just a bite here an' there. I didn't rightly know what yer plans were, so I kept it light."

"_My_ plans?" She raised her eyebrows and bumped her hip against his. "I think you might mean _our_ plans, mister."

"Fine, _our _plans." He conceded. "Anyhow, uh. I know the inn has food, and if you want to brave the Beacon Club, they might be able to rustle up some human stuff. Erm... I think mebbe that's all there is, sadly."

"Tired of saloon fare, I'm guessin'?" She smiled gently. "I kin understand that notion."

"Nah, it's just... Xiong's makin' meatloaf tonight. And I _hate_ meatloaf."

"Oh yeah? Guess I don't much have an opinion on food." Pyrrha said as she rubbed her chin. "Trail-Runners just eat what's available most of the time. How about you pick dinner then?"

Jaune remained silent for a few moments, matching her pace unconsciously. "May as well go to the inn's diner. I ain't really got enough at my lodgings to even feed me, let alone you."

"Works for me. Anything you can recommend?"

"Ah, depends on the cook. Lesse, it's Tuesday, so it's... Agave. She does good beef. Ribs and roasts, mostly. And probably the best biscuits, assumin' you pass on her gravy."

"What's amiss with the gravy?"

"It's on the biscuits. Rather, the gravy itself isn't bad but the biscuits are better when they ain't drowned in gravy." He made a helpless gesture. "Ah, no matter. Just a quirk she does. I'm sure there are a few folk who probably have similar gripes about me."

"Sooo... biscuits but skip the gravy? Anythin' else stand out?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Uh, short ribs if she ain't sold through it already. Else she's got a mean beef stew."

"Well, I like the sound of that."

"Alrighty then."

- / -

"You were right, by the by." She said as they sat on a stack of boxes.

"Hmmm?" He responded lazily.

"About the biscuits. Gravy _ruins_ 'em."

He shrugged as he leaned back on his elbows. "Stew was damn good, though."

She tucked her knees under her arms. "Yeah."

Silence reigned for a few moments. "Hey, ah..." Pyrrha said hesitantly.

Jaune looked over. "Yeah?"

"I hope I didn't mess up any plans you had or nothin'."

He gave her a half-smile. "Nah. Ain't much to do around here anyway. Probably woulda just gone home."

"Nobody waitin' up for ya or anything? Pet? Ladyfriend?"

He chuckled. "Got no time for a pet. And I'd woulda told you outright if there was someone. Ain't right for a guy to lead a girl on. 'Specially not one as pretty as you."

"Awww, shucks. Yer makin' me blush." She gave him a little push. "Guys ain't interested in a skinny thing like me. I'm too hard anyway. All this heavy liftin' and ridin' lizards through the desert for weeks on end."

"Then why the gloves?" He nodded to the pair peeking out of her vest pocket. "And you keep your hair long. I seen some real rough and tumble ladies. They just cut it close and that's that. Don't give two whits about how they look. You do. Least, you care _enough._"

"Awww, Hell. Now I'm _really_ blushin'."

He shook his head. "Don't know why. You were bold as cayenne back at the saloon. Seems weird ta me that a couple a' kind words get you all flustered."

It grew quiet again. Jaune sat up and folded his hands. "I mean it, ya know. About you bein' pretty."

"Yeah." She murmured. "I know." She glanced at him sideways. "Thank you."

- / -

"Hey, Jaune." Pyrrha grabbed his elbow as he turned. "If you wanted to come back to my room... I wouldn't stop ya."

She saw something in his eyes. Surprise, maybe, or fear. It was gone before she could narrow it down. She licked her lips nervously. "A'course, if you don't, I wouldn't hold it against ya-"

"I'd like that." He said quickly. "I would, uh, like that very much."

Pyrrha felt elation bubbling in the pit of her stomach as her cheeks bloomed with heat. "Well," she ducked her head as she grabbed his hand, "c'mon then."

- / -

"_Ow_." Jaune said as he laughed. "I think you near broke my nose."

"Sorry!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "I ain't exactly done any of..._this_ afore." She made a vague gesture. "I mean, sure. I read a couple dime-store bodice rippers, but they ain't exactly _accurate_."

Jaune placed his forehead against hers. "Yeah, I don't think there's a manual about this stuff."

"Mayhap my employee's woman could've offered me some instruction if I'd known this was gonna happen." She grumbled. "Anyhow, uh. So now that we've established that we're rubbish at kissin'..."

"Practice?" Jaune suggested.

"Oh, twist my arm why don'tcha?" She giggled. "Okay, fair warnin', I'm gonna try this again."

"Mebbe if ya anglmmmph-"

After a moment, they broke for air. "Okay." Jaune breathed. "That was better."

"Hmmmm... I kin think of somethin' else that'll improve my disposition." Pyrrha's hands hovered over the buttons of his shirt. "May I?"

"I'm not really in much position to stop ya." Jaune said. "Here, the top button is a mite tricky-"

"I am more then competent to remove your shirt, mister." She said with mock severity. "Intact, even."

He shrugged amiably as she began to deftly pop the buttons. At the collar, she frowned, tongue protruding slightly from her lips as she fumbled with the smaller button. "What in God's name...?"

"Like this." Jaune pushed her hands aside gently and slipped the final button out. He winked as he pulled the shirt off and dropped it over the side of the bed.

"Hell and Damnation but that is a lovely set of abdominal muscles." Pyrrha exhaled. "Didn't figure you to be so..."

"Defined? Turns out liftin' kegs and such is a good workout." Jaune flinched slightly as she traced his stomach. "Hey, whoa there. That tickles."

"Yeah?" She grinned as she pulled her hands away. "Hang tight. Ain't fair if I'm the only one with a view."

Before Jaune had a chance to react, she slipped her tunic over her head and tossed it to the side. She shivered slightly as the cooling air touched bare skin, and then grinned at Jaune's expression. "Breasts, mister. Get used to seein' em. Well, get used to seein' _mine_." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I think I can bear that burden." He finally said, his voice slightly higher than before. "Though if you could give me a moment to fix my trousers..."

She glanced down and snorted as she was confronted with a fairly sizable tent. "My apologies." She chortled as she sat back. "Well, go on."

Jaune blushed as he stood and turned away from her. He undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers. Pyrrha whistled appreciatively, clapping her hands softly. "Now _that_ is a view I will never tire of, Jaune."

After a moment, Pyrrha slid off the bed and embraced him from behind. She felt his breath catch and his heartbeat increase. "Hey." She murmured into his back. "You alright?"

"Nervous, I guess." He mumbled. "Ain't sure what to do with myself."

"If you're ain't comfortable... We can stop." She moved her hands upwards over his chest. "Wouldn't want to make ya do anythin' you ain't one hundred percent on board with."

"I am... _very_ comfortable." He let out a shuddering breath. "Just takin' a minute."

"Don't take too much longer." She grinned as her hands started to slide south. "I might have to _take charge_, if you catch my drift."

"Whoa! Hey, easy."

- / -

"Not even a crush when you were in the cities?" Pyrrha asked as she combed out Jaune's hair. "What, did yer ma and pa keep you in a convent or such?"

He shrugged. "Nah, just didn't seem important at the time. It was always a bit tight, what with the taxes and the like. So I quit schoolin' as soon as I was able and started workin'. There was a bakeshop not too far from home, an' after that, I worked at a diner."

"Oh, so you been cookin', what, near ten years now?" She placed the comb on the night table and wrapped her arms around his stomach. "When'd you hike it out to the frontier? I been on this particular trail 'bout four years now, and I ain't ever seen you in any of the other towns."

"If I count the time I cooked at home, it's nigh on fifteen years." He sniffed and started fiddling with the fringe of the bedspread. "An' I started here 'bout two months back. I needed a better job, and Mr Port need someone who could do breakfast and lunch. So, here I am."

Pyrrha hummed as she placed her chin on his shoulder. "Well, I'm pleased as punch that I'm yer first... _everything_." She kissed his neck. "And ideally also the _only_ one."

"Frankly, I ain't even sure if I even want to _think_ about trying to ride two horses." Jaune squirmed a little as Pyrrha's kisses traveled up to his ear. "Hey, yer making me-"

"I know _exactly_ what I'm doin'." Pyrrha laughed as one of her hands dropped from his stomach to his crotch. "Like that?"

Jaune's answer was a harsh gasp. Pyrrha laughed as she released her grip. "Sorry. Yer so appealin' to me, I can't help myself."

Jaune's cheeks remained quite pink as he turned to face her. "I think I kin forgive ya." He put his hands on her hips gently, rubbing a scar just a hair below her waistline. "But I might need some persuadin'."

"Oh?" She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially to him. "I think I know just how to persuade a handsome fellow like yourself."

"Mmm, I think you should demonstrate yer technique."

- / -

Dawn crept into the town quietly, the pale morning light intruding on their slumber. Pyrrha slipped out of the bed and drew the drapes closed as she rubbed her eyes. "Damn sun." She mumbled as she sat back down on the bedside. "Figures the one day I want to laze in bed I'm wide-eyed."

"I am thankful to the Good Lord that Mr Port works the breakfast shift on Wednesdays." Jaune said as he sat up. "My legs are like jellied preserves!"

Pyrrha smiled as she slid back onto the bed. "Sorry if I roused you."

"No trouble. I wake with the sun, too. Least, most of the time. Habit, really." He made a dismissive gesture as he yawned. "Though since I don't need to be in to the saloon 'till noon, we might as well try and rest a bit."

Pyrrha snuggled close to him. "Velvet's a smart kid. Mornin' checks are real easy, too. I kin afford to have a lay in, I think."

"Mornin' checks?"

"Yeah. All ya gotta do is make sure the Sandwyrm don't need anythin' and see if the locks got tampered with. Some yoo-has like to try and frisk the shipments for stuff, but my locks are special."

"I think everythin' 'bout you is special." Jaune said as his eyes slid closed.

"Awww, no fair." She mumbled as his breathing evened out again. She gently kissed his forehead as she drew the covers back over them. "I love you, Jaune."

- End -


End file.
